Ten yukkuris
Ten littles yukkuris As usual, it is a yukkuri family. The father is a Yukkumarisa, and the mother is a Yukkureimu. They have 8 children, but also difficulties, because they don't know how many children they have (Auteur's note; Yukkuri don't know enough numbers) And, one day, an Anon came. The family threatened him, and he proposed to them to bring them home to allow them to take it easy. They accept. When they arrived, the anon brought them food and drinks, and began to eat his own food. The Yukkumarisa began to claim his food. Anon simply answered: "It's okay to give you that, but it is human's food. It will kill you." Marisa didn't care. She was the "great Marisa". Anon gave her the food. She began to eat it, mumbling "tasty, tasty...", and then began to choke, turn blue, and die. Anon said "Told ya". The family then blamed him, but he convinced them that the Marisa can't take it easy, and because of that, she was killed by the human food. As proof, he ate the food himself. He was okay. The family concluded that Marisa didn't take it easy. Anon threw out her corpse. Then, it was night. Anon gave the yukkuri a little shelter, inside a cardboard carton box, just in front of the big mirror. At first, the little yukkuri were afraid. But now, they are all right. The next morning, the family awoke as usual. Except one koyukkuri, who was still asleep. The mother tried to wake it up,but it didn't move. The family concluded that the little one couldn't take it easy, and so, it was abandoned. Anon said to the yukkuris that they should take a walk with him. They agreed, and so, they all go to the forest. In the forest, there was a little river. Just enough to make your socks wet. The yukkuri family tried to pass without method, and one little yukkuri drowned. After crying, all of the yukkuri family went back to the house. The Anon said to them that he will go work outside the house, cutting wood, and he warned the yukkuri to stay inside the house. One little yukkuri came out, jumped on the wood, just at the moment where the Anon swung his axe. The yukkuri was cut in two. The family, warned by the Anon, came and cried. Anon decided to stop his dangerous activities, and go to the kitchen to make a meal for himself. A little yukkuri came to the kitchen, and ordered him to give it "sweet-sweets". Anon said: "Okay," and put some honey on the yukkuri, who said "Tasty, tasty!" Then Anon threw it out, and shouted: "Next time, say 'please'!" But there were swarms of bees that were attracted by the honey, and they devoured the yukkuri. At this moment, the others were playing in the library, playing hide-and-seek. But one of them knocked/tilted a rack, and then a big book, a "Bill of Rights" falls and crushes it. After an hour of crying, Anon proposed to the yukkuri to see his aquarium. They agreed, so he takes his aquarium, and puts it under the table, so the yukkuri can see the top of the fish. But, while they were all excited, a little yukkuri fell in the aquarium, and the fish began to eat it. After lots of crying, another bad surprise came to the last yukkuri. An anti-yukkuri Anon, the infamous one with a bear mask, made a "DYNAMIC ENTRY", and crushed one of the children. Anon came and made him go, but the 2 last yukkuris were terrified. Anon told them that he was going to make some rice, and the last child said it wanted to see it. So Anon put it on a rack, near the boiling water. The Mother Yukkuri heard her child's screams, and came. According to the Anon, the little yukkuri jumped into the boiling rice, because it was too hungry. But Mother Yukkuri didn't believe him. All of its children, and even its husband, died in strange accidents since they came. It was his fault. Anon became angry, he said: "I took you to my home, I made you good meals, and you dare to attack me?" And then, he removed the Reimu's accessory, and threw it in the Forest, near an Alice Camp. He came back to his house, opened the door hid in the mirror, and talked to the Yukkuri Yuuka who was here: "How was it? Did you find it pleasant?" The Yuuka turned its face to him, smiled, and said: "It was great! I like you more each time, Mister." "Yes. Of course you enjoyed it. You liked the song, right?" And he began to sing: "Ten little Soldier boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine. Nine little Soldier boys sat up very late; One overslept himself and then there were eight. Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon; One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks; One chopped himself in half and then there were six. Six little Soldier boys playing with a hive; A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. Five little Soldier boys going in for law; One got in Chancery and then there were four. Four little Soldier boys going out to sea; A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. Three little Soldier boys walking in the zoo; A big bear hugged one and then there were two. Two Little Soldier boys sitting in the sun; One got frizzled up and then there was one. One little Soldier boy left all alone; He got married and then there were none." The Yukkuka answered: "But? Didn't the last one hang itself?" "In my history, yes, but in the real story, he got married." "How did you do?" "Let's say that the last one will be married to an entire Alice camp. I admit that the Devon one was difficult, but the chancellor one was fun!" "I didn't see this one! How did you do?" "I put a Bill of Rights, a very large and heavy book, on a rack. It was obvious that one of the yukkuris will make it fall." "I really like you, 'Mr. Owner'." "Please, call me 'Mr. Owen'." The End. Next episode: The yukkuri's Island. (edited by an anon so it's less brain numbing)Category:Text Stories